


december 5th: glass walls

by watergator



Series: december fic advent 2019 [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Forever Home, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: prompt: decisionsdan and phil make a list of what they want in their forever home
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: december fic advent 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559341
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	december 5th: glass walls

“I just don’t think wooden floorboards in the living room is such a good idea.”

They’re sat at the kitchen table, two bowls of what once was cereal are strewn between them and their iPad is laid flat where they can both see.

Opened up on the screen is a list.

Right now, despite the hour they’ve been sat here, the list is disappointingly short.

“If you’re trying to convince me that carpets are a good think they’re you’re mistaken, mister,” Dan warms him with a quirk of his brows.

Phil sighs, something that he just knows will wind Dan up.

“You’re so messy, literally, we’ll be moved in for a  _ day _ and there’ll already be good knows what kinds of stains on there, and then it’ll be me on my knees, scrubbing away like some helpless Cinderella and—“

Phil reaches over the table to clamp his hand over his mouth.

He makes a few muffled sounds of confusion for a second before Phil’s laughing at him and Dan just shoots him an affronted look with his eyes.

That is until there’s a wet tongue lapping across his palm in a slobbery manner, giving Dan a gleam in his eyes, clearly pleaded with himself as Phil retreats his poor, grossed out hand.

“Fine,” Phil mutters, wiping his spit slicked hand on his jeans.

“No carpet in the living room. It’s too risky for grease and dips, but we have to have it in the bedrooms.”

Dan’s already looking smug with his little trick when he waggles his eyebrows.

“From what I recalled I thought you didn’t like carpet burn, hm?”

Phil blinks at him for a moment, processing the words until he realises and he’s making a face, earning a good laugh out of Dan from it.

“Ugh, you’re disgusting,” Phil shakes his head at him, sliding the ipad a little closer his way until there’s a hand on his wrist stopping him.

“Hey, you told  _ me _ to take it seriously so that means  _ you _ have to take it seriously,” Phil warns him before Dan can say anything further.

Dan bites his lip, clearly keeping more filthy and vulgar things from being said and nods, letting go of Phil’s hand.

“Right, right, sorry, you’re right.”

He doesn’t exactly seem sorry but Phil doesn’t care. The joke was actually kinda funny and something Dan would say in that manner so he can’t honestly be too surprised by his actions but he looks at the list and carries on.

“Carpet would be good in the bedrooms. When we have kids, it'll be better than hardwood.”

He says it with such ease he doesn’t even realise what he’s even said until the words sit there, suspended in the air for a moment.

Not until Dan goes silent, forcing him to look up.

He has a dopey grin on his face.

“Okay,” he says after sometime. His voice is thick and croaky and he’s sounding a tad emotional until he clears his throat and makes a sniffing noise.

“Carpet for the kids rooms, check,” he adds, using his long fingers to type across the screen.

He’s looking back up at Phil with expectancy.

“Well, a garden is a most definite,” Phil tells him.

“For the dogs?” Dan asks.

Phil hums. He’s feeling a warmth in his belly spread up and around him.

"Someplace for the dog to run. Maybe a space for a playhouse, oh! Maybe a tree house!”

Phil admits, maybe his imagination is running away with him a little, but he can’t help but imagine a stretch of green, maybe a wood decking that Dan will pour his blood, sweat and tears into, and a little swing set that’s a bit wobbly and a tiny fenced off koi pond right at the bottom, maybe alongside a row of plants and bushes that this imaginary Phil will be able to keep alive.

He’s pulled from his thoughts by a deep chuckle from Dan across him.

“Okay. So treehouse is going on the list, for the kids we don’t have,  _ not _ for you Phil. You’ll fall and break your neck.”

Phil smirks at him as he watches Dan type in the words.

“Well. Might as well break it in early. I never had a treehouse,” he says, trying to pout but Dan starts laughing at him and Phil can’t help but laugh too.

“Shut up, I’m gonna start boring you with things like ... insurance details. And solicitors.”

He tries to look series but it doesn’t really work.

Phil shifts in his chair, leaning forward on crossed arms.

“You told me that me doing boring stuff was quite sexy at one point,” Phil tells him, his lips tugging into a smirk.

Dan tries to keep his own lips pursed but fails miserably as he splutters out a laugh.

“Yes but—“

Phil butts in quickly.

“I could do the stuffy paperwork for you my love,” he feigns a voice of passion, something high and swirly, batting his eyelashes like he’s an eighteenth century woman trying to court the most handsome man there is.

Dan snorts, scoffing as he rolls his eyes.

“Shut up. It’s supposed to be a punishment, you can’t enjoy it,” he tells him. “Look who’s misbehaving now.”

Phil’s still smiling, only harder now.

“It’s hard not to when I know how much it annoys you,” he giggles, tongue trapped between his teeth ever so slightly.

Dan’s exiting out of the list and looking up at Phil with a slow blink.

“Well. You ruined it. No treehouse, no nothing for you. I’ll make you sleep in the shed when we get one.”

He stands up, his chair scraping back against the kitchen tiles, Phil does the same quickly after him, drowning it out with a hearty laugh.

“Come back! We still have to decide on paint!” Phil calls after him as he starts to walk away.

He snatching up the little coloured swatches that have been left on the side.

Dan’s already in the next room, but Phil can hear his laughter still as he begins to read out the names in a voice loud enough he’ll be sure to be paying attention to.

“Baby’s breath?” Phil calls out, flipping it behind the pack to read the next one. “Duck egg.”

He scrunches his nose up.

“Hugs and Kisses? Dan, where the hell did you even—“

He’s cut off when Dan suddenly appears in front of him, making him take a step back in surprise. Dan’s still grinning.

“Alright then,” he simply says, leaning forward and kissing Phil square on the mouth.

It takes him a moment to realise what’s happening before he relaxes into, fluttering his eyes shut and letting the feel of Dan’s lips against his warm his entire being up as little sparks of fire begin to burn deep inside him.

When Dan pulls away, Phil tuts, missing it already, whilst Dan has a smug look on his face, clearly very pleased with himself.

“What was that for?” Phil asks, his tongue runs along his bottom lip, tasting Dan’s spit there. 

Ten years is a lot of time to become accustomed to the feeling and taste of someone else’s spit in your mouth.

Besides, he’s had worse things.

“Because,” Dan asks. “You asked, didn’t you?”

Phil blinks at him, confused, until he looks down at the paint swatch card clutches tight in his hand and he’s barking out a laugh.

He looks back at Dan, eyes squinted. “Ha ha, very good.”

Dan simply shrugs. “You’re right you know.”

Phil’s shuffling the card back into a neat little pile in his hands. He looks up at Dan when he doesn’t carry on.

“What?”

Dan’s eyes a little glossy and he’s desperately trying to keep the smugness off of his face but it’s not working. Not even a little bit.

“You. You do make me horny. All aspects. Literally, just do some paperwork about gas meters and I’d strip down ass naked for you.”

Phil balks for a moment. Sometimes Dan’s willingness and boldness catches him off guard, even if it is just a bit of a joke around.

But even now there’s a hint of truth to what he’s saying. Masking it with humour as his own protection.

Phil splutters out a laugh and Dan grins.

The right reaction then.

“You idiot,” Phil grins. Then, he pauses, thinking for a moment.

“You call up the estate agent, I’ll do some mortgage paperwork?”

Dan dramatically lips his lips, and maybe he is playing it up just a tad, but Phil doesn’t care.

“God you’re so sexy,” he says dramatically before he’s walking out of the room and giving him a sultry wink.

“You’re getting it tonight, Mr Paperwork man.”

Phil laughs, watching him walk away.

He jokes, but in all honesty, he wouldn’t mind that one bit. 

Not one damn bit at all.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
